MarySue challenge 1!
by LoneTaku
Summary: I have challenged myself to make a GOOD story with an OBVIOUS Mary-Sue and break the laws of Mary-Sueism. :3 HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I IZ HERE~ DO NOT FEAR~ I HAVE A PERSONAL CHALLENGE ABOVE ANOTHER CHALLENGE~ WISH ME LUCK~ THIS'LL SUCK~ BUT I DON'T CARE~ I JUST DON'T CAAAAAAARE! (just don't caaaare... just don't care... just don't care...)**

**Anywho, I'm going to break a law of Mary-Sueism and write a GOOD Mary-Sue story.**

**I feel sorry for you readers.**

**And I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a girl. You wouldn't call her typical.<p>

Not saying this is like the song that's helping me write this. Because everybody really knew her name.

She really never paid attention during school. One day she was sent to a different skool, though, for being so awesome and pretty.

"Class, new student, blah blah blah. Her name's Sharada Grace Beauty Love Peace Hope Joy Kindness Tenderness Wonderful Beautiful Girl Light Of Our Lives Joy Amazement." Ms. Bitters introduced Sharada with less 'hopeless appendage'-ness than usual. Sharada was a beautiful girl, nobody could deny it. Not even the girls who really hated her.

She gave those girls their new theme song. 'Girl Next Door' indeed.

Especially since she was the mayor's adopted daughter.

DESCRIPTION TIME~

Sharada had sleek black hair, and tanned skin. She had a perfect figure and perfect skin and perfect hair. Her black hair was so perfect, it never got knots and never needed to be washed. She had about fifty different colored streaks in her hair, which she put into a different style every day. She varied ribbons, length, and colors like it was food. Somehow she even managed to make her hair longer one day than it was the day before! She had beautiful red eyes, which normally people would ridicule as 'albino with black hair' on anyone else, but it added to Sharada's beauty. She was the tallest person in her class, and besides that, she was extremely nice to everyone. She had a scar running down the right side of her face and wore hooker-red lipstick. She also wore perfume, which was against the rules at every skool she had ever been to. She was extremely athletic, and her only downside was skool.

She dreamed all day, sitting in the seat behind Dib and staring out the window with a glazed over expression that Dib thought was adorable.

But enough of her description. I really hope I made that long enough.

Ms. Bitters thought that she was slow because she always was dreaming about the tour she was to go on in about a month.

Did I mention her nails in the description? Or her perfect legs? Or her wonderful perfect nose? Or her- you get the picture. She was the picture of beauty.

She was also known as the trend starter. But she didn't realize it. When she wore pink, the next day she wore black while everyone wore pink. She would just grin and say to everyone: 'Black is the new black! Pink is so yesterday.' and everyone would nod and put on their black whatever-item-of-clothing.

Zim and all his robots loved her when she came over to his house once.

The computer made her an alcoholic cocktail. Gir made her waffles. Minimoose sung her a song. Zim followed her with hearts in his eyes.

Then she got a call. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE 'CAN'T COME ON TOUR'? HE HAS TO OR I'LL BLOW UP THE EARTH!"

"Um.. Sharada... what's wrong?" Zim said, worried. "Your yelling worries Zim."

"It's..." Sharada was fighting back tears. She snapped her cell shut. "I'm going on a world tour with my band soon. But the lead guitarist can't go because he broke his arm. If we can't pull through with a new guitarist that can learn the songs... I... we... We won't be able to go on tour until his arm heals, and every ticket has sold out for every location we're touring to!" Sharada finished. She looked up at Zim with tears in her eyes.

"Human, why do you leak the liquids from your eyes?" Zim said, genuine concern in his voice. He reached out, gently stroked her cheek, and pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"I am sad, Zim. This is really important to me and my band and all my fans and..." Sharada began to cry again.

"I can learn to play the _gui-_tar for your band. Computer!" Zim barked. "Bring me an electric _gui_-tar!"

The computer brought a guitar down and began to upload data into Zim's PAK.

Zim began to play an epic solo on the guitar. Sharada's eyes got wide.

"That's the chords for The First Song!" Sharada gasped.

"Zim knows, sweet Sharada, Zim knows." Zim said and smiled. Gir began yelling.

"MASTAH LURVES PRETTY BEAUTY! MASTAH LURVES PRETTY BEAUTY!"

"Yes I do, yes I do." Zim said and reached in to kiss Sharada.

Sharada began laughing uncontrollably. "I-I can't do this, It's just so-so CORNY! So CHEESY!" Her laugh was like twinkling bells.

"Why do you speak of cheese, Sharada?" Zim said, confused as his face shifted into his signature look.

Sharada kept on laughing.


	2. I'm really sorry guys

**To any and every reader and/or reviewer:**

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait. It seems like forever since I updated an Invader Zim story. For those of you who may or may not have read Silent, you might know about a certain person who left a very rude comment on my story.**

**It seems that this 'Randall' has given me Writer's Block. To all extremes. My mind has completely blanked for Invader Zim fics. I am truly sorry and I apologize for the concern.**

**And if any or all of you were expecting an update, sorry for that too. I swear upon my life that as soon as I think of something for my stories, I will sit down and type like I've never typed before, only not... crappy.**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for installing false hope in the form of this so-called update, and for taking so long just to tell all of you.**

**May God be with you, ****and I will update just as soon as I can think of anything. Slowly I'm breaking through, and Silent should be updated soon enough. Hopefully in the next week.****  
>I really love you all. Including you, Randall, if you're reading this. I've been taught to love my enemies, and I'm praying for you. And turning you into the villian of a rape story.<strong>

**So until my Writer's Block clears, goodbye.**

**Love and Sincerity,**

**Invader Cakez**


End file.
